When in Rome
by thewrightbros
Summary: The smuggling of abandoned teenage boys does not go unnoticed by members of the elite squad at SVU who engage the assistance of their ADA in an undercover role that leaves all parties reeling at the major effects. Both personal and professional. Major Pairings: Carisi x Barba, Rollins x Dodds, small mentions of Tutuola x Munch with Benson x Tucker.
1. Chapter 1 - Rollin' with the Bunches

Chapter 1: Rollin' with the Bunches

Sometimes life could be pretty mundane.

Wake up.

Shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. It was a routine that was comfortable, normal, and boring.

When had he, Rafael Barba, become boring? He was an Assistant District Attorney for New York and knew the ins and outs of the law. People fawned over his company. Well, by day anyway; yet when the evening lights came…. he found that his walks home was particularly lonesome and seemed to almost drag.

He needed a change or at least from the norm to bring up his own sense of being. He remembered the slight pain in his heart after confirming with Olivia, his one closest friend since he took over SVU, her relationship with Tucker. It was a blow to a man who seemed to not be trustworthy enough for such a secret.

The man was feeling dejected and almost disappointed in his most recent losses in court; it was as if he had lost his edge.

These thoughts carried him out of his loft on the Upper West Side and on his travel to work.

Stopping by his regular coffee cart, the Hispanic attorney could barely get the lid on before it was pushed onto him by a woman behind him. She had impatiently pushed him through and made him narrow his eyes. It seemed it was just the beginning of one of those days.

The sun in the sky was unbearably bright, the rays shining and giving most passerby the happy disposition of a beautiful day: despite the loud blaring noises of sirens, tourists who huddled in groups no less than 4 in an already crowded sidewalk making residents walk in streets and the now developing stain on his shirt (having forgotten to button his jacket).

A scowl clearly present on his face that made any passerby almost weary of the man as his leather clad feet carried him up the steps to the District Attorney's office. The echoes of clacking heels against pristine tiles as his shuffled to pull his badge from the confines of his jacket to the security officer who blinked.

"Good morning Mr. Barba."

"Yeah? And what's so fantas-yes. Good morning Lewis." His temper nearly got the better of him, holding back his tongue as he passed through the staff entrance and bypassing the detector per usual.

It was evident to his colleagues there was a lot of thoughts running through his intelligent mind that would not be easily deterred by a small greeting or passing smile in "hello". His mind, so muddled as it was conflicted, caused him to nearly crashed into John Munch who had to place his hands onto his shoulders to stop said collision.

"Barba. You look like you're a man on a mission."

"John? What're you doing here?" The younger's expression now contorting into one of confusion since the retired SVU Detective never dropped unexpectedly.

It had to be important so he held up his hand before Munch could continue and led them towards his office, advising his assistant he was not to be disturbed. "Have a seat." He commented as he dropped his bag into his chair, trailing to the close that held his spare clothing. Before the man could get a word in edgewise, Rafael was quickly switching from the stained blouse to a newly pressed one and leaning his hip in front of the bright mahogany desk.

"What do I owe the visit?"

John began with his hands behind his back, turning to face Barba. "Well I came— "

"…. Is everything alright at SVU?" The ADA continued, tilting his head and trying to be one step ahead of the game.

The other continued with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know, I would assume-"

"Because Olivia hasn't sent any word to me yet…. unless it's waiting for me." An expression of panic flitted across him as he was about to turn to reach for the papers on his desk to feel the soft flesh of the elder's hand to stop him.

Light brown eyes turned their attention back curiously. Munch shook his head and let out a chuckle, "You're always rushing Barba, you aren't going to catch the train like that but fall right into it."

"I'm not much for your metaphors John."

"Then relax. I came to say hello and see how you were. Then I see you practically running like a bat out of hell with a stained shirt that looked like…. okay I won't tell you what it looked like." He cleared his throat at the dangerous glare he received in return. John Munch was not anything if not a talker and often provided anecdotes whether requested or not.

The ADA's arms pulled back from the grasp if only to cross over his chest, ankles crossing as he continued to lean against his desk in a skeptical manner and his voice reflecting the sentiment. A retired SVU detective randomly coming to visit him? Why? It was not that he was unaware of who the other was to reject his presence but it was questionable. They were not particularly close to warrant a visit; what were the motives of the other man and was he to be concerned. Not safety wise, but sanity considering he was already at his wits end with the day to even have the energy to listen to his stories.

"I can't say I believe that in the slightest."

"Aw Barba, I'm hurt. Not even with my amazing poker face?" Munch's eyebrows raised as if in disbelief before waving a hand when Rafael's only retorted back with a less than amused look in his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but you have to take a seat cause it's a doozy."

Much to his own surprise, the Latino's body was cooperating faster than his mouth to come up with a witty retort before finding himself situated in his chair. "What is it? I am in no mood for unnecessary pleasantries today John."

"You know Counsellor, I'm going to talk about the weather and explain how beautiful the birds are when the flowers are in bloom-"

"You should find yourself lucky we are not in court or I would request you be held in contempt for being obnoxious."

John could only chuckle in mirth to hitting a nerve with the impatient ADA before stepping forward and planting his hands onto the desk before him, leaning over into the personal space. It was a maneuver often used on suspects back in the day. "There's a case that Fin's working on that's strictly on the down-low, not even Olivia is aware of it. It requires a Spanish speaker with etiquette and social skills greater than a local junkie to infiltrate a gay-smuggling ring."

"Wait, wait…. what?"

"He has found evidence with the help of the new Sergeant, Mike Dodds, that there is a local social elite club that is pulling abandoned boys from the streets and pimping them out as rent boys."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

The smile on John's face was pulled back so firmly before contorting back into one of a serious nature, "The boys all come from a Latin country like Guatemala, Honduras, and refuse to speak to anyone they do not believe to be a "sugar daddy". They have been so brainwashed to only trust the men who hurt them, they won't speak to the police." He stood straight and cleared his throat. "Since Nick went after Zara and his son to California…. you were the next Spanish speaking man we could think of to infiltrate this ring."

The ADA put his hands out and shook his head promptly. "I am NOT qualified for field work and don't have the means- I mean! Why would you think I'd agree to this? It falls under a lot of illegal activities and-"

"We got the request for undercover work approved, we just need you."

"This is insane! You do understand that right? And why would they ask you to ask me instead of asking themselves?"

"Because I don't work for you so you don't have the disposition to say no to an old friend do you Barba?" A smirk contorted onto Munch's face that was one of the Cheshire cat eating the mouse and enjoying it. When it looked like Rafael was seriously considering everything for a moment, he looked almost pleadingly. "Please Barba. We can't turn to anyone else…. they wouldn't understand the trauma these boys go through. You can take a leave of absence or something, we're good at covering tracks."

"Yes I know. Do now and ask forgiveness later." A soft sigh escaping the Latino's lips, a hand moving to rub at his temple and forehead at the ludicrous idea. He knew from earlier it would be insane but is this not what he wished for? A slow blink of his eyes as if processing for the first time what he was about to undertake. Him, going undercover, in a social lion's den to find the ringleader of a gay sex trafficking ring? It would definitely give him a sense of satisfaction again that had been wavering for such a long time.

Munch took the silence as a bad thing, after all, the charismatic ADA was not anything if not equally talkative or at least argumentative. "Barba?" He chanced speaking after what seemed another hour go by when in actuality was only 3 minutes.

It would be nice to make a difference and not envy the work done by the detectives of the SVU unit and contribute wholly. His hazel irises peeked over to John and nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 - He said What Now?

Chapter 2: He said WHAT?

Why was he even surprised by this outcome?

He knew that if anything, John Munch, was always a man of his word.

In all of their years together in the unit as partners and now outside of the workplace as real life-partners, the Jewish man had never failed to amaze Odafin Tutuola; a veteran cop from narcotics who had been saddled with the conspiracy shouting lank of a man. He had left the surprises behind when his son came out to him in his youth and much to his own chagrin, coming out as well.

'The apple never really does fall that far from the tree' John had laughed at his grown son, Ken Randall's, reaction to admitting they were in fact living partners.

The news had his son congratulating though seeming almost not trusting his own word; but could he be blamed? The elder could hardly be found truthful or trustworthy to his own child growing up and even less to accepting his preferences in partners.

Yet Fin did know someone who would always cover his ass. It was the one man who, even taking a bullet to the ass, would not die.

It was almost cliché that they winded up tangled in this lifestyle together. That snarky mouth only making him want to shut it up and only thing possible was with his own seal: a kiss.

It would never last. His victory.

John always had a way of convincing him or others to see things his way. It was an endearing characteristic that replaced the stern expression on his normally neutral face to one of gentleness that most hardly saw at recalling the man.

The look was really reserved for John one would say. He would never have the patience to let anyone else push all of his buttons to a point he would shoot them out of annoyance.

It was this very expression that garnered him a look from his new Sergeant who just strolled into the precinct.

Fin's first impression of this man: A spoiled 'daddy's' boy that would lean back on his father's tailcoats and parading around like a peacock. Perhaps it was old age or just his own stereotyping that blinded him, yet if he had to say, Mike Dodds was far from his father.

A strapping young man with so many prospects he, himself, had long given up; including the Sergeant status both Olivia and John had pushed him to pursue.

What was the use of a title? If he arrested the man who killed an old woman for her medicines or the pedophile molesting five-year-old girls on the playground and made them feel safe, that was his reward. His purpose of being.

The young man with the clear eyes, head-strong personality and can do attitude could conflict at times with the rest of the way the team ran but it blended in their mesh.

His musings pulled away by said fellow's amused voice and curious expression.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Fin."

"Well Sergeant, what can I say? It has been a pretty good morning." The New York native mused in return and dimming his screen to black.

A small sigh and a black satchel settled onto a chair almost exasperatingly. The material made of the very best, not a scrounging poor fellow in the slightest Fin noted lightly to himself.

"I told you to call me Mike."

"Sorry Dodds, you haven't been here long enough to earn first name stats." And promptly turned back to his phone to re-read his text message from John.

JM: -Morning!-

FT: -….What is it?-

JM: -Aren't you so damn cheerful.-

FT: -…..You know mornings ain't my style….-

JM: -Much like a lot of things that most natural humans would consider a GOOD thing.-

FT: -Did you NEED something DARLING?-

JM: -Okay okay, no need to go all 'darling' on me, geez.-

That point Fin had to stop and laugh with a shake of his head. They were definitely of an older sort. To use pet names was to be almost insulting and insinuating anger or frustration; it basically was never used between them in terms of affection but the opposite. He supposed it definitely made them compatible.

He recalled once when he had confronted John about his feelings and love was more than a workplace partner, he had confessed: "Where have you been all my life?"

"I've been here all along, you Dumbass, you just gotta open your beady eyes and wipe the smirk of your face." The smirk had been from not denying him and letting them share in a moment that was a fond memory.

Back to reading the messages to make sure it was not a mistake or figment.

JM: - ANYWAY! Yes, I got what you need. –

FT: -….You know, I could totally make that NSFW with that set up. –

JM: - For you to know what "NSFW" means at all makes me expect that comeback now.-

FT: -Reading an hour of a teen's text message and having to look up all that shitty lingo guess it stuck. –

JM: -I plan to take full advantage of that. LATER. Fin, focus.-

FT: - You texted me, you focus.-

JM: - I swear, why do I stand you?-

FT: - You can't see my face but that's MY line!-

JM: - Anyway, back to it. I got Barba to agree! It was insane, I didn't even think my powers of persuasion would be enough. You owe me big time!-

This was where Fin had stopped responding to process the surprise.

A quick glance around to see that Olivia had not come in yet, probably taking her son Noah, to daycare personally and lingering like a doting mother she was. The elder man took to his feet swiftly as he trailed to grasp onto Dodd's arm to yank with him.

"Carisi, come!"

The young Staten Island native was just stepping foot off of the elevator and into the room when he heard his name spoken. He knew very well how quickly their line of work needed to be and did not even move to question as his feet detoured his desk towards one of the squad rooms used to debrief victims or their families.

Closing the door behind him, Sonny Carisi turned to gaze over to his seniors and commanding officers as he set his own bag and coffee down onto the table.

"Morning guys."

"It was a decent one till Fin dragged me half-assed in here. What was that about anyway?" Mike had a confused undertone as he rubbed his left bicep. It seemed the man had a good grip; probably years of tangoing with perps and suspects.

The African-American would wave his hand for them to speak in lighter tones considering this was only between the three of them.

It seemed that the blue-eyed man who just got into the picture was more on the ball than his counterpart on the other side of the room who stood with crossed arms.

"You got news on Project Heaven, Fin?"

This statement had Mike Dodds full attention back. Both pairs of eyes gazing unwavering and needing details.

"Yeah. Munch said he got the last piece we needed."

"Wait seriously?" Dodds chimed in disbelief at the firm nod he received.

The trio of troublemakers as so affectionately named by Olivia when she caught them whispering over a box of pizza. She only believed them to playing rock, paper, scissors for the last slice and only thought the three men childish; when in actuality they had caught wind of this case from a friend of Fin's in narcotics.

The case was a band of socialites: from lawyers to CEOs of thriving stock-bond companies attending this club called, 'El cielo en la tierra' – Literal translation of "Heaven on Earth" which catered sex slaves and bondage of underage boys of Hispanic descent. These boys were abandoned once they crossed the borders from their homeland in South or Central America only to be picked up by traders. Narcotics caught wind of the slave trade through a fledgling with a very loose tongue. He spoke of these boys, whose ages ranged from 5-15, spoke little to no English, and trained from the beginning to obey only the masters of the club – basically its patrons.

Their meetings would be secret and only by invitation would one be able to attend even an initiate consultation to see where preferences lied.

It was so nauseating to believe men of wealth and privilege had nothing better to do than to squander said spoils on poor unfortunate children who were tossed to America for a better life.

Fin recruited Dodds for his cover and his credentials to pull strings if they needed higher up and Carisi for his passion to help the victims without giving away his humanity. He always played it up well when undercover so he would be useful. Amanda Rollins, who just returned back from maternity leave about a week ago; was catching up on her reports on an otherwise slow start of this week and it was best to leave her to them. So they had to organize everything to present to Olivia to get the true clearance of what they were about to unfold. After all, half of the men ensnared were men of prestige or diplomatic ties that would cause scandals.

It required a finesse that they knew they all lacked. Sonny had a mouth on him not to mention the accent of a true New Yorker and Dodds who was headstrong and had to stray from the pack to prove a point.

So when Fin took this folder home, Munch looked it over and ever the profiler, surmised the reasoning of getting someone who knew the ins and outs of the "fancier folks" and knew how to seem inconspicuous. It would not hurt if they spoke Spanish to communicate efficiently.

The list of who they could refer to had been even shorter than the first…that is until John suggested their recently assigned ADA, Rafael Barba.

He fit the profile like a glove!

His Cuban heritage and poor upbringing gave him perspective of a victim, his language skills clearly noted and of course the fact he now traveled in social circles of the New York's finest; it gave him the edge no one else had.

The problem was – they had to recruit him. The Hispanic attorney had the tongue of a viper sometimes and sharp as a knife, he would outright call them crazy.

So he had sent his partner in crime and life to do the deed. Fin honestly believed him to be a failure in getting the man who was known to make grown men hyperventilate on the witness stand agree to such a scheme and plan.

A hope was presented to them that he was not going to pass up.

The gleam reflecting in his smile that was jagged and crooked as came with age, peeking to them and showing the text message as proof.

"We got 'im. We got our 'winning card' in the deck."

Sonny blinked his eyes in surprise as he knew that the attorney was many things; but definitely not one to really dirty his hands and go out into the field. It seemed that Mike mimicked his thoughts as his mouth opened agape.

"He said what now?"

"The plan is in motions fellas, no more time to waste." His hand clapped onto Dodds' shoulder to pull him from his musings before laughing at them both from the surprise. After all, neither of them knew John Munch as well as he, himself did; and it seem their ADA was not falling that far from the tree.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3 - A Roomie and Name

Chapter 3: A Roomie and Name

Setting foot into the New York precinct was like coming home again, at least for John Munch it was.

It had been a few months since his retirement party and ra ra to give him the boot (the latter being his conspiracy at being too nagging).

The sensation of something lacking in his life made him empty.

Empty to the point he would peek over cases Fin brought to their disorderly coffee table; one that the African-American thought needed cleaning now with Munch's "free time". The insinuation in of itself earned the man a night on the worn out couch.

The cases were always different, sometimes taking a personal toll on Fin that also pained John at feeling helpless.

He no longer had jurisdiction or power to help. He had no say. It was terrifying.

The realization that he had "retired" hit him hard just a week back. The pair had been having a comfortable breakfast that Sunday morning: you know pancakes, eggs, the works as it was the first day in a week Fin had returned looking better for the wear.

Their conversation had been light, casual, and too calm.

\- Flashback - 

John took his designated seat across the kitchen table from the man who he decided to live the rest of his life with.

His eyes peeking over rounded glasses to see the fatigued features of his partner appear more relaxed than they had been in months. Since the Jewish man had left the precinct, it left Fin with so much more work to pick up and the wrangling of the new Sergeant was equally tiresome.

Yet…something seemed off.

Maybe it was the way Fin kept looking at the worn out watch on his wrist; or the tapping of his fingers against the tabletop as he chewed his toast. It was small ticks most would not even take a second glance at.

They had been partners for so long and life-partners for just as long, it made John an expert in Odafin's expressions, moods, and general disposition. Sadly, the opposite was also true for himself. It was irksome to admit but he figured knowing everything about each other came with the territory.

So clearing his throat as he poured them both some orange juice from the pitcher, the elder of the two pointed out, "You're looking rested. That's a first."

"I had a comfy pillow, it wasn't as bony as I'm accustomed to." A smirk played at Fin's lips from the glare he received. He blew a kiss to placid John then reached for his glass of juice.

A hand stopping on top to pause the motion half-way.

This made eyes glance and get into a small staring contest with the other man.

Fin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're TOO rested."

"Oh come on John what does that even mean?" A slightly defensive undertone was met in return and his hand pulling away almost instantaneously as if burned and Fin's eyes pulling off to the side.

This cause a frown to play at John's lips, "You know exactly what that means, don't give me that crap."

"You should be normal and say you're happy to see me rested."

An eyebrow raised and posture slouching to lean forward across the small table to point a finger at his lover. "You and I both know I'm not one for normal first off. Second, of course I'm happy you're not a grouch; but MOST IMPORTANTLY. When you're too relaxed …. You're hiding something."

"Uh….um. That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

Fin gained an incredulous look and shook his head. "You're imagining things."

"Remember when you were hiding about going undercover for that drug ring-"

"That was like a one off— "

"- And you came back to the precinct with this…what do the kids call it…. stage-five clinger? She would NOT leave you alone after that." John shifted back into his seat, arms cross over his chest and gazing with a "remember that" look on his features.

That action made Fin blink his eyes almost confused. This was the first he was hearing it bothered the other but before he could respond, John continued.

"Maybe you recall the time you nearly got shot to death in a hostage situation and I didn't even know, I had to hear it from Elliot!"

The small exclamation had been one of pure concern it made the rugged detective wince slightly. For the other to yell or raise his voice, it clearly meant something considering he was outspoken but not confrontational.

"Or when you knew about Amanda and her gambling sharks but kept that to yourself for the longest time-"

"It was just because she said she could handle it."

The elder man adjusted his glasses, peeked over to the food on the table with a frown set onto his lips. It brought his entire expression down. "I thought…. Never-mind. It doesn't matter anymore anyway." He uncrossed his arms and took to his feet.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to go eat my breakfast with the company of the television at least it doesn't hide secrets." His hand reaching for his plate when this time the adjacent wrist was caught and forced eyes to lock once more. "Let go."

Fin could only shake his head silently, move to stand up himself and walk around the small rustic table to stand in front of Munch with a steely gaze.

The table had been the first piece of furniture the pair had picked out so long ago. It held too many memories to let go even as the one leg wobbled precariously sometimes or had dents, it was valuable and irreplaceable. As was his relationship with John. When they got into these little snips, it made him concede almost instantly as he knew losing his family a second time was not an option especially over something so small.

"No, I can't."

"You can't tell me or you can't let go? You just have to pull away those chunky fingers you brute."

Rolling his eyes, Fin pulled at the lanky wrist attached to an equally lean frame until he could scoop his arm around that waist and pull him close. "I can't let you go John. You know that."

"Then will you tell me what you're hiding?" John shifted and allowed himself to be pulled into the light embrace, their torsos flushed together and his free hand going to poke the forehead since his other hand was still captured by the wrist.

A nod was answered along with a stolen kiss shared between them as the elder became entrapped by those arms. "Yeah…. I'll tell you only if you agree that you sounded kinda jealous over Amanda a second ago." Fin's lips contorted into a small smirk.

"Are you asking for me to smack you? Because it's definitely an option I prefer."

The elder attempting to tug himself away before being pushed to the counter instead and effectively trapped.

"Just admit it. You were jealous I kept Amanda's secret from you."

"I thought maybe your preferences MIGHT have strayed to a younger…. blonder sort."

"…. Not prettier?"

"Of course not. I'm still the prettiest so I was just thinking younger but in poor taste clearly." A huffed response from John as it was his turn to glance away irritated at being interrogated now.

Laughing, Fin could only squeeze the other back towards his frame and shake his head. "You're unbelievable. But I win, you didn't deny it."

"Shit. I hate you."

"I love you too." Another shared kiss before Fin removed his arms and moved to explain the story concerning his case.

\- End Flashback -

At his insistence, Munch would play recruiter and shamelessly guilt the Latino attorney to be complacent and play an integral part to this undercover sting.

John always got the details out of Fin somehow and it made him feel like he had not lost his touch at all.

Or his edge since he had Rafael Barba at his side and they drew attention to themselves almost immediately from all officers. It was a good thing that Olivia had been called away to tend to her son but stood the obstacle of the "blonde" so affectionately nicknamed.

Amanda Rollins pulled her eyes away from the desktop screen to gaze over to the pair of men and do a double-take. "John?"

"Yep. It's me. Have you seen Fin?" And straight to the point. It was not that he disliked the woman; it was more that he had to keep his wits about her. Her gambling past, her troubled sister, it was dangerous to get too involved.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he dragged Dodds and Carisi into a conference room about an hour ago." She got to her feet, patting her hands onto her denim jeans and look at the ADA then back to John. "The Captain went home since her son's sick with the flu."

Rafael heard the statement primarily directed at him so he blinked his confused expression away and nodded. "I've heard. I came with John to speak to Fin about a case."

"I didn't hear anything about it." She continued, arms crossing over her shoulders in curiosity.

"Well you were remanded to desk duty for a couple of more weeks Rollins to take it easy. They will probably brief you after they brief me." Barba continued lightly to throw the woman off of their trail.

He had been briefed by John on the cab ride over that Olivia and Amanda had not been informed. The former due to her relationship with one IAB Ed Tucker could jeopardize the mission and the latter for her recent birth of her daughter could cause emotions to run high should things get ugly. Little did any of them know how deeply involved this case would turn out to be.

Amanda would only shake her head and promptly took her seat back. It was true that the days after coming back to work were shaky to get back into the swing and preoccupations of her daughter with the sitter mingled with this line of work could be too much.

"Fine, fine. I'll take Dodds out for a couple of drinks and loosen his tongue."

John raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You might get more than you bargain for with that one."

"I'm fully prepared to handle the consequences." She retorted with a snicker and went back to typing up some reports while humming to herself.

"I said that once too…and I'm still not fully prepared." A small mumbled under the elder's breath. This presented the opportunity for John to motion for the ADA to press forward and both men made it to the conference room with more fervor to their step.

After confirming the plan was now in motion, the three of them moved rather swiftly. Sonny went to grab onto the large marker board to pull it forward and start sticking up pictures of known elites with ties to this "little-boys club."

One by one were they tacked and each given a disgusted sneer.

"What kinda man... what kinda HUMAN would do somethin' like that to a kid?"

"The lowest of the low Carisi. Hang in there kid, you haven't seen it all like I have." Fin responded to the younger man whose exuberance in everything was a benefit.

"We gotta get 'em Fin. This plan's gotta work."

"It ain't full-proof but it's the closest we've got. It's definitely more than narcotics has on them. We have faces of these bastards."

Mike Dodds was situated at the table still, sifting through case folders that held details of the top three men now plastered on the wall. It made him shake his head to the thought of these prominent men having any connection but according to narcotics and their inside man; they were the main perpetrators.

The left-hand, Enrique Marco de Soto. Aged 53, sandy blonde hair with flecks of grey, bright grey eyes, standing at 5' 7". One notable scar on the right hand side of his face that ran from ear to nose in a horizontal motion and apparently from a childhood fight. His story was he was born in Honduras but brought at a young age for a better life. Grew-up with his elderly uncle who worked to the bone to get him through college to the man became a successful exporter in precious metals, gems, and gold; it gave him easy access to play transporter.

The right-hand, Juan Carlos Paz. Aged 38, black hair cut short with hazel eyes and stood at 6' 6". A native to Puerto Rico with Dominican roots on his father's side and nicknamed the "Peace-maker" by the world. Growing up in middle-class, the man strives himself to be the best and is a revolutionary engineer in weapons design and distribution. He was the man diplomats, politicians and power-hungry men lined up to shake his hand.

Lastly and most importantly was the head of the demon, Rey Nicolau Sanchez. Aged 42 with chestnut brown locks that were long and held back into a low ponytail. Black eyes, a mustache and neatly trimmed beard that gave the image of prominence. Born in Catalan, Spain to a winemaker and novelist. The famous pair had always travelled around the world, promoting their brand and literature; leaving their perfect 'king' in the lap of luxury and his own fame. Known as an elite and philanthropist, the man became a Chief Financial Officer to his father's wine empire with his quick know-hows of money.

From the Intel from Narcotics, the three men operated out of Manhattan in its three bustling areas: Little Italy, Upper East Side and Soho.

The sting operation would start with the easier of the three targets: Enrique de Soto. The man owned various jewelry stores in Soho, his face constantly plastered in promotions and his constant visits to all locations made for planting their 'agent' in place.

Mike peeked up over to Carisi who seemed to be writing down little notes and slapping them underneath each target then over to Tutuola who was glancing to his phone presumably in contact with his partner and ADA Rafael Barba.

Trying to wrap his head around the thought made the sergeant shake his head and go back to reading over his case files; after all, he knew better than to interject too prematurely as it earned him status of overzealous from his captain. He had been inclined to involve her and Amanda of course who was swamped with reports but the reasoning Fin and Sonny gave was understandable.

The time clicked and only when they heard the audible click of the door opening did they all look up.

Sonny turned his head with a marker in his lips as he was making sporadic notations to go over with the attorney who had to be looped in entirely as they popped into his mind. And as he glanced to the door and the visitors, his mouth opened and the marker plopped onto the floor.

"Close your mouth Carisi, I know I'm praise-worthy but seriously." John waved his hand to the younger man who closed his mouth.

The Staten Island native could only clear his throat, bend over to pick up the marker and offer a wide smile to the retired detective then look promptly to Rafael. The man had been his mentor of sorts since he started with SVU.

Taking him under his wing while he studied to pass the bar examination to be a lawyer or prosecutor in the future; the ADA had only pushed him hard.

It was beneficial and made the younger strive to be the best, if only for his mentor's sake. It also made him want to impress him. He did not know when exactly it began; however, the dreams and fantasies could not be hindered. Even now as the other stood there in his glory, Sonny could not look away like a love-sick puppy. He could only look but not touch as he knew it would create a conflict of interest that perhaps the Latino was not interested in. He could only give a small wave instead and grin crookedly.

"Hi Councilor."

This made everyone in the room curious considering he had not greeted the other arrival despite being told off.

Rafael could only blink his eyes, set his jacket down into one of the chairs, and nod his head in greeting. "Hi Carisi. What do you have to show me then? Or…have to brief me on?" He shifted to cross his arms over his chest as his eyes squinted over to the board and attempt to read the faint little notes.

Fin was the first to speak as he stood next to John. "Those three are the primary suspects. Enrique de Soto, Juan Paz, and -"

"Yes, Rey Sanchez. I am familiar with their names considering they are held at such high standards." Rafael retorted and settled to lean his hip against the conference table.

"Narcotics has provided intel that all of the smaller traffickers report to one or the other." Mike chimed from his seat.

Rafael's eyes turned to land on Sonny's as the younger seemed to stare straight into his soul and made the attorney glance away. "You do know going after them is risking a LOT right? More than I anticipated…."

"We understand that." All three men chimed while John could only shrug his shoulders.

"The higher they are, the lower they'll fall." Munch responded with a firm remark.

Sonny moved over to the board he had put together and waved his hands about, "See, there's always a shift in power. It's kinda like the government ya know? So out of process of elimination, we're thinking Enrique will be the easiest to collude with and let you into his circle of clients. Then when you've befriended de Soto, it goes up to making it pass Paz and finally Sanchez. They won't know what hit them."

A hand held up by the ADA as he mentioned, "What do you mean befriend?"

"It was Sonny's idea." Mike nodded to the taller young man across the room.

With a sense of pride at the expectant expression he received from Barba, he pointed to the other; "You are going to go to one of the more high-end jewelry stores as Rafael Cordero, attorney for Marks, Brighton and Kelly law firm –"

"That's…. rather high up there."

A smile on the tall male's face as he nodded, "I have a friend who works there as a partner so he kinda helped put that face, he's willing to put up his face for the publicity when we catch them all. It's Sean Brighton so we're covered. Then you're gonna be shoppin' under the pretense of a fiancée when really you heard it around the high block about their invite only club. You're convincin' Barba, I got faith you'll pull off the impression."

"And if they catch wind I'm not who I say I am?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be with you every step of the way." This was uttered in a serious tone and stood taller if possible. 

Rafael could only stare once more, give Sonny a glance over and tilted his head. "How?"

"I'm gonna play your personal bodyguard. It's fool-proof. I'll play the muscle and I promise to protect ya with my life." The detective stated so sincerely it made the others in the room almost uncomfortable as if a confession was being made in that statement.

The ADA could not look away from those eyes as those words were promised to him. It was as good as gold if he was concerned. A quiet nod of his head as he reached for the file from Mike containing information about Enrique de Soto. "I better get to studying so you don't have to risk your life." His eyes looked to Fin then Mike. "And you two?"

"I'm driver and Fin's gonna be the extra muscle in spare car in case we get any tails. We secured an apartment for you to go to and you'll presume the new identity immediately along with your new roommate/bodyguard." The sergeant waved to Carisi who cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He forgot to mention the pair of you will be living together under the pretense of employer and guard. You have one with you due to the high end clients you handle." 

The Latino could only stammer in return as though surprised and John moved to chime in.

"It isn't as bad as you may believe. Welcome to the team Rafael Cordero, we're counting on you." A nod from everyone in the room as they let the man stew over the details further along with wrapping his mind about sharing an apartment with Sonny Carisi, the young detective that drove him crazy in so many ways. It was going to be a long month.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - It Takes One To Make Many

Chapter 4:

His head spinning was the understatement of the year – he – Rafael Barba – was going to be undercover as a potential 'pedophile' to track these high class pimps who considered themselves above the law when it came to these boys.

Boys he had no doubt had suffered great lengths just to come to the land of opportunity only to become opportunity themselves.

Multiple eyes were gazing at him at once as if waiting for him to protest the arrangement between him and the enthusiastic detective, which prompted him back from the small day dream, "What is it?"

"You're quieter than how I thought you'd be, seriously thought you would've kicked a fit." Odafin commented honestly, making Sonny look at him wearily and John snickering to himself. It was a side-effect of living with him that the African-American had no filter when it came to certain situations.

"Fin, come on. He's probably just processing everything." Mike responded for them all; arms were crossed over his torso firmly.

A small frown on his features, "I mean it's not that I'd protest or anything…I'm doing this of freewill…"

"Buuut? There's always a 'but' in there somewhere." John mused with a tilt of his head, "It's best to have the cards on the table now."

The attorney gave a small glance over to Sonny Carisi a brief moment as if indicating he could be the problem but knew that the issue lied within himself; could he really pull off undercover work so easily? He had seen the skills of these men under false pretenses were nailed flawlessly time and time again; he was all mouth and no action. Clearing his throat, the Latino straightened out in his stance to shake his head reassuringly.

"You all seem to have thoroughly thought this out, I was concerned about me. Are you sure I'd be the right fit for this?"

"Barba, we couldn't think of anyone better. You practically ooze finesse, intelligence and dignity than a lot of guys, you're perfect." Sonny chimed in, rubbing the back of his neck a moment at realizing that made him sound like he was a fanboy of the attorney although that was not entirely inaccurate. When the time came to divvy up the duties, he had volunteered readily to be bodyguard.

The younger man had come to terms with himself so to be offered the opportunity to explore the ADA's preferences in terms of a partner – he had to try. He was never one to shy away from a challenge!

"Wow, I need me one of him to go…" A murmur escaping the Jewish man who earned a sharp glance from Odafin then clapped his hands, "The longer we stand around here, the longer it'll take to set the gears into motion gentlemen!"

"What do you mean 'WE'? Munch, you're a civilian now, I can't allow your involvement any further than this as the commanding officer of this case." Dodds frowned, holding up his hand to the man and shook his head. "I mean we appreciate your assistance in getting this together but-"

John, in turn, moved to point to the board then himself, "You saying I've outlived my use or something, kid? I'll have you know I've been working this creed longer than you've been alive."

Fin shook his head as he stood up from his seat to move over to his partner who looked miffed then nodding to the younger men, "Carisi, why don't you go and get the info for Barba to look over while he heads back? Dodds, work with Amanda and keep her off the trail I'm pretty sure she's suspicious we're all hanging around in here. Barba – we'll pick you up later after you put notice with your office."

Mike appeared mildly apologetic as the attorney shifted to grab his personal belongings then followed behind Sonny promptly – he knew when privacy was being requested.

Once alone with only the African-American, the elder would only wave him off with an accusing finger, "You knew that he wasn't going to let me in on this didn't you."

"John, you're not on the force anymore-"

"That doesn't mean I can't be helpful as a consultant." John's arms crossed firmly, taking a step back away when the other was approaching him to reason.

When the other had something set up in his head, it would set up camp and refuse to move with a stubbornness that reminded Odafin of their old colleague; Elliot Stabler, whose anger rivaled anyone's.

Shaking his head, the black male would reach for his partner, "We didn't get approval to budget that in."

"I didn't say I was charging! I mean free service is the best isn't it? You'd know." His eyebrows wiggling slightly in an effort to lighten the mood yet he was still frustrated.

"Damn straight, I know I'd better be the only one you're giving any sort of service to."

"It's only for a limited time to have my expertise offered at a generous price."

Fin would only poke the other's forehead lightly, "You're a piece of work."

A sigh escaping the paler man's lips with a mumble incoherently then straightened out, "I refuse to let you do this alone. If I don't know anything, then I'll be that lame housewife who just waits for that call."

The image of John being a housewife only made him snort in amusement as his hands finally caught the other's to tug them free from the arm cross and lift them to press a kiss to the back of them, "Don't want to be my wife?"

"Oh please, Fin – we both know I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Babe, you think I'd forget too easily? I'm already yielding to you now. You always gotta win." He mused in return, squeezing the worn pale hands that contrasted his darker ones.

"So then you'll talk to Dodds, no excuses. Barba was my idea – I'll take him back."

Rolling his eyes, Odafin released those hands as he went to grab up the pictures and files scattered by Carisi in their earlier set up of their meeting, "You tryin' to get on my nerves by hitting on younger guys or somethin'?"

"Is it working?"

"Mmm working too well I think." He shook his head in a chiding motion.

"I'll have to show you some 'not safe for work' material I need your consultation on when we get home later."

"See? I am the best consultant ever."

A smirk tossed back, sliding up close to the lithe frame that always gave an aura of mischief. The darker male wrapped his free arm around that waist to tug him flush to him. His face shifting to press a kiss to a small patch of skin on that neck and chuckling as the other wriggled from the surprise embrace.

"Is that promise of free service still up?"

"Nope, that offer expired when you told me I wasn't going to be on this case."

"Wait what?"

"You gotta earn that right back, big boy."

Humming to the kiss, the elder nudged the other away as he straightened himself out to go out of the room first with a whistle.

His gaze over to Dodds was firm in his victory then over to Barba who he would escort back.

As Tutuola trailed out behind his lover, he set down his stuff and looked to Carisi who made a motion like a whip; making him give him the finger for a moment and mouth 'smart-ass' to the younger.

Amused, Rafael held onto the files that held all of the information that he needed to understand: his mind trying to wrap itself more firmly to the fact that his roommate was a virile, young and chatty Staten Islander. How was he going to survive such a scenario? His own sexual preference long ago determined to be gay with the inclination to enjoy one-nights to set in stone relationships.

He was very observant so seeing how John and Fin appeared to be different yet compatible; perhaps he would have to lean on the elder's wisdom when it came to handling these situations.

Carisi was eye-candy: of course he had a lot of trouble paying attention when the younger spoke in his accented drawl about some thing or other so this was worse because ignoring him was not an option. It made him bite his lower lips in thought.

"I'm in trouble…." He whispered under his breath as he slid on his jacket, hazel eyes sneaking a glance over to the younger in question who smiled widely in return.

"I'll see you later Barba!"

"Carisi, why do you have to yell?" Dodds commented from where he sat, not even bothering to look up from where his fingers were diligently typing out the approval clearance to have a car, apartment and the like ready. He had a small doubt the attorney would agree to field work – having needed a lot of convincing from Fin and Sonny combined but in the long run, he hoped they could close their circle more with this case. As his father was chief, Mike knew everyone eyeballed him with serious glances and worried whispers he would get them fired except for his team.

Sonny would merely shrug as he was apparently in too good a mood to care for anyone to call him out on his excitement, "Ain't nothing wrong with that Sarge. You too Munch, I'll catch you later!"

"I'm counting on it Carisi," John chuckled as Fin tossed him a warning look even a mild one from Barba at the insinuations, "See you for drinks at 5, come on Barba."

Both men giving a bow of their head as this would have to continue outside of the precinct and listening ears of the women not involved – Munch ignoring the blonde who walked past him and the attorney as he hummed to himself. It made the woman stare curiously; eyebrows raised at them then shrugged it off.

"Did you all just make a boys club while I was at lunch?" Amanda responded as she had gone on lunch break – leaving the boys to their secret meeting and the like.

"Sorry Rollins, we gotta have some guy talk once in a while." Fin mused from where he sat; reaching for his phone as it began to ring and cutting off any comment she might make.

The blonde staring to Sonny who shrugged in a sheepish manner then nodded to Dodds as if to clue her in, the Sarge looked to be struggling to respond to the statement and it made her toss her hands up as if giving up on their secret meetings.

"Guys are so weird."

The attorney had returned to the office, deep in thought at more so the housing factor to the fact of the actual undercover work – it was probably a stress delay.

He believed that they were going to be helpful to saving those boys so fear was not an option he could have.

But after getting his leave of absence approved relatively quickly; only sending an email to his boss to get an answer within an hour that it was "about time", Rafael had consulted with John regarding what the steps were to go from there. Together, they worked with his assistant to square away his affairs while he was on his long vacation and cancel any court dates that were pending or assign to a junior prosecutor. He would miss it but he was playing a part now and it was exciting slightly.

After that was all set, it was required of him to take the rest of the day to get his belongings in order as well as putting a stop to his mail, letting his elderly neighbor to know of his absence and make sure that his cover story matched his own musings.

According to John, they would have to make their way to the apartment to await the arrival of the working trio since it was still early by working standards; especially for SVU detectives. He spent time making observations, light conversations, as well as general comments with John Munch.

The man was definitely skilled in steering a conversation away from anything that made him uncomfortable so it made it hard for Rafael to inquire on advice on how to handle Sonny.

Or rather the itch that he felt when looking at the tall and savory male.

The retired detective was extremely helpful, perhaps personal experience, and he seemed to read his vibe from earlier and commented something vaguely.

" _Things always happen for a reason – as much as Fin likes to bust my bubble – so I'd say your best bet would be to let it come and face it head on."_

It was the oddest concept yet it was appreciated by an apprehensive Latino.

They stood outside of the apartment building just away for Dodds who had the keys to the place as well as rendezvousing with Carisi and Tutuola who had to go and make sure the younger was all set for his role.

When the other men arrived, Mike shaking his head to seeing Munch standing there with an innocent gaze, "Munch…"

"Consultant, you aren't responsible for me Dodds relax."

"You are persistent aren't you?"

"Welcome to my world." Fin muttered in response, arriving with Carisi who came in a separate car that would play his own for the process of this undercover work to happen.

The ADA only amused then looking over to Sonny who was dressed in a full black suit, hair slick back with duffel bag in his hand then blinked when a hand reached for him.

"What is it?"

"Gimme." The younger waved his hand, nodding his head downward in his motion.

Rafael thinking it was motioning to his own hand, following the trail as he held out his hand with a raised eyebrow, "My…hand?"

"I meant the bag but I definitely wouldn't oppose the hand." His tone amused as Mike looked between the pair of them then muttering to himself.

"The flirting has to stop, focus guys."

A clear of his throat, the Latino handed over his bag with a frown at himself for being so awkward then straightened out his own suit from the morning; as it was of a good brand and class, he did not have to update the wardrobe, "Right, of course. Thank you."

"Barba, he's your bodyguard so you don't have to be super polite to the guy right?" Dodds mused, waving to them both.

"He's guarding your body so if you want to tip him later we won't judge you." John pointed out innocently as both men in question would choke on air it seemed to catch their bearings.

Fin moved over to pinch John's side in a hidden motion to behave, holding out two cellphones, "For you two – it's got our numbers programed if you need anything. We'll let you two settle in, grab some dinner and be up to see you both bright and early. Thank god it's the weekend."

"It's to establish your presence in the apartment; we're just the friends who will come to celebrate your arrival later." Mike finished then looked serious as he handed the keys to Barba with a spare copy for Sonny. "Any questions? Barba? Carisi?"

The two men would glance at each other with a stare then shook their head simultaneously.

It made John lean his head over to whisper into his love's ear, "Ten bucks they don't end up shacking up by the end of this."

"Come on, make it a hundred and I'm betting till the end of the weekend."

"That soon? Hmm….alright you're on!" He snickered as he waved the two to head inside as he turned to trail along the sidewalk alone to not give away he was friends of the other men till later.

It appeared the two of them made quite a statement strutting into the apartment complex in Soho with the young detective striding behind him with the promised stern authority of a bodyguard – or a possessive boyfriend if his narrowed eyes were anything to go by.

The latter wishful thinking on the Latino's part as his relationship with the younger.

Rafael looked over to the woman who smiled, "Welcome Mister….?"

"Cordero, Rafael Cordero."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Renegotiating the Bet

Chapter 5: Terms and Conditions

The apartment was moderate; two bedrooms – one for each man respectably which made Rafael's expression contort into one of relief considering that if he had to share with Sonny, it would be taxing on his mentality.

"So…now what?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"Well Barba it's around 5:00 and the guys aren't going to come back till tomorrow morning so I'd say do what you normally do when you get home."

"That's impossible, I'm usually not home till-I mean, you're right!" The attorney moving towards the kitchen to explore as he hoped it would make the situation less awkward between them. He felt a pair of eyes gazing to his back after his statement.

A laugh came soon after making the elder man close cabinet he had been inspecting the dining ware absentmindedly in an effort to avoid eye contact, "Why is it I don't picture you being a night owl unless it's for work?"

"What does that mean? I have a social life, thank you very much."

"You mean at the cop bar across the street from the court house? If that's your social life, Barba then we all have a pretty lame social life."

A brown pair of eyes narrowing over his shoulder before they went back to looking to the next cabinet when he found some boxes of Captain Crunch and Frosted Flakes, perhaps John had gone shopping for the items and having his fun.

"I'll have you know that I have plenty of opportunities to have a nice evening out."

"Well I mean…you seem pretty on the straight and narrow, Counselor. I wouldn't put it past you to be chilling past 8 or something," Sonny mused as he lifted the sunglasses to pocket them to have a better look at the man.

The Latino would only raise an eyebrow in return then scoff, going back to the cabinets and refrigerator inspection, "You make it seem like I'm so boring as to be on the 'straight' and 'narrow.' "

Especially straight his mind finished supplying for him.

Sonny shook his head, holding up his hands mildly, "Nothing wrong with it! I mean if you want to head out, I'd only have to follow you."

"Are you a bodyguard or stalker, Carisi?" An amused smirk now on his face as he found a bottle of water, supplied with some other small items for food in the fridge, and popped it open to take a sip of it as he gazed back.

"It's hard to distinguish the difference after a while so I'll leave that for you to decide," He commented with a grin tossed to the man, a hint of pink coloring his pale cheeks which made him clear his throat and turn to exit towards the bedrooms instead of diving further into that comment.

Rafael leaned against the counter to gaze at the lingering figure appreciatively as he disappeared, sipping idly at the water for an excuse to not respond. The man looked amazing in a dark suit that varied to his normal appearance with soft greys.

What was wrong with him? He could barely respond to such a comment with his usual witty banter and it was throwing him off his game.

He gazed to the water bottle for a moment as he recollected himself: he had to focus; the sake of this entire operation was to save those boys. If he was to get distracted at the small hint of flirtation, it could prove fatal in their line of work.

The details were being engrained into his mentality, pushing away any straggling thoughts of a possible peep show of a naked Sonny Carisi; groaning as he set the bottle now to his forehead to cool it as he closed his eyes to mutter his alter ego's life story to himself.

Rafael's cover story being he just moved to the big city after working for his firm's branch out of Boston, Massachusetts and promoted to Deputy Director of Litigation for the New York branch. An office set-up for the man in the Marks, Brighton and Kelly law office for emphasis should they need a cover of their occupation: full with secretary – an undercover cop – and Sean Brighton being the go-to man for any information. When Sonny had reached out to him with the promise of free publicity from the media for their cooperation to stop this sting with Chief Dodds' seal of approval from the Mayor himself; he could not refuse. That and the fact Sean was dating on of his sisters made the deal even more difficult to not agree to. His only condition that security is beefed up on the tab of the NYPD so undercover cops were requested to be put in place for the operation to be a success.

John Munch was a lot of things if not connected when he wanted to be: his fellow conspiracy theorists, mingling in the Jewish community when he needed the perks, and apparently appealing to the locals in his own mannerisms if he knew how to work even Chief Dodds' and the Mayor. Fin definitely had his hands full with that one.

"Are ya not feeling well Rafael?" That voice was extremely close, eyelids peeled open to see that the tall frame he had been trying miserably to dispel from the forefront of his mind standing there. Sonny stood about a foot away from his shorter body still propped against the counter, his hand lifted for something behind him?

"What?"

Rafael set down the water bottle onto the counter as he realized he was mildly pinned: should he move forward, his torso would come flush in contact with Sonny's and if he stayed still, the other could close the distance himself. He took a second to glance behind him at the hand's line of destination only to return to the front appearing confused.

The large, warm palm settled instead onto his forehead suddenly; a shock of heat traveled through the elder's body from the gentle motion and he froze from head to toes.

"What are you doing?"

"Feelin' you for a fever."

"I do NOT have a fever, I'm not a kid," He responded but had not yet moved to shove the kind hand away. It did feel rather heavenly.

Snickering, his palm shifted to cup the side of the other's face to feel difference of heat distribution, "Stress can happen to anyone, Barba. I'm here to make sure you don't drop over something as silly as a cold."

The attorney could only scoff, recomposing himself as he grabbed the wrist to pull it from his forehead and set it aside. His arms crossing over his torso as the hand decided to settle against the counter instead.

"Hmm, you don't feel warm but maybe we should go stock up on medicine while we're out."

"….Out?" Barba echoed, feeling like an idiot for repeating like a broken parrot instead of pushing the younger man away from his personal space bubble.

He was just mentally willing him away as his expression kept its composure, go face! It didn't fail him like the rest of his body did.

"Well we don't have anything like toiletry stuff – I checked the bathroom, Munch probably figured we could at least get the basics ourselves. And from watching you check out the fridge, there ain't nothing to cook with so we gotta go out together since I can't leave you here," Sonny responded as if that was the most reasonable thing ever as he pulled back to go and head for his wallet, the extra set of keys to the apartment then waved to the ceiling lightly.

"Okay, you are officially freaking me out," Rafael pushed himself from the counter to follow dutifully.

Rolling his eyes, he pointed up to the corner of the kitchen then over to the apartment's mantle place, and finally towards the bedrooms, "There's cameras set-up. Tech set us up so that video of this place is streaming to Fin's, Dodd's and my phones." He pulled out the cellphone from his pocket to offer the view to his roommate.

"So all three of you can see that? Why doesn't mine have it?"

"If you lose the phone for some reason, we don't have to worry about you being made. Now come on, the sooner we get food, the sooner we can eat!" Sonny trailed to hold open the door, giving a nod of his head to the Latino who rolled his eyes then walking out himself.

It took him a minute to realize that any of the other two men could see the way he and Carisi behaved a moment ago, making him smack his forehead earning him a look from the receptionist from earlier as they walk to get a taxi.

"Fin can we re-think the bet?"

"No take-backs, babe. You know the rules," Odafin responded as he rubbed the towel against his neck and head lightly; the thinning of his hair a perk of old age.

The clock on the nightstand reading 9:08 PM: having taken a shower after they had gone home after a quick run to the theater for a

John was situated on their bed, clad in a pair of sweatpants and loose Beatles T-Shirt with his tablet and Fin's cellphone settled on the comforter, turned upside down and the elder gazing to the tablet's bright screen with a casual expression.

The one quality that John failed to possess was innocence. It amused the black man to no end the other's attempts at it so he tended to play along.

Of course the other had probably been scoping out the video on his phone, not having told him about it himself; so they had full advantage to see the progress of the youngest detective and charismatic assistant district attorney.

"What brought that on? If you forfeit, I win by default you know," He settled on his side of the bed, the left side: John apparently had an issue sleeping on the left that was closest to the window. Odafin had asked once, only to receive an earful about being prey to government spies even THROUGH curtains, how their glass would fail to stop a bullet, etc.

Of course the man had only rolled his eyes, after some vocal protest of the elder from his reaction and only agreed to the left side to keep him quiet.

The prospect of losing on a technicality, John looked up and placed his reading glasses aside to slide on his regular lenses with a frown, "Excuse me, I just said RE-THINK, do you still have some water in your ears?"

"If only my luck were that fantastic…."

"Want to come a little closer and repeat that?" John commented to the other man, seeing the amused expression and crooked a finger to the man with a smirk.

Odafin tossed the towel off to the bin where their dirty laundry was waiting to be washed, usually something John was meticulous about that he teased him the first time, only to get kicked to the couch for the week without any chance of intimacy. He shifted to his side, leaned closer to John and kissed the side of his jaw he could reach before his nose was pinched.

"Say that again go on."

"I love you?" His voice nasally with his nose being held hostage by the Jewish male who merely stared back blankly, he licked the side of the other's hand that he could reach, making John promptly release with a gasp, "Fine, what do you want to reconsider?"

"Can you be anymore gross? Don't you know how much bacteria is in your mouth, specifically your tongue?"

"I don't hear ANY complaints from you when my 'gross tongue' is doing sinful things to you, so shut up."

Fin shifted his body to be seated against the headboard, an arm moving to wrap itself around the elder to settle him next to him comfortably. His other hand reaching for his cellphone to input the password, a combination of his son and John's birthdays, and open the running surveillance video.

"That's different, don't be an ass."

"Nah, you're just my favorite one."

"Ugh, how'd I get saddled with such sass?"

Technology had its uses after all; they both remember the long days of physical stake-outs in old Crown Victorias whose heat would conk out at 3 in the morning or whose AC failed to keep them cool in the summer time.

"You were saying? Back to the point John, back to the point," His eyes on the video, not bothering to look at the miffed expression he knew the other was throwing to him.

"Let's make it more interesting…since we're betting a hundred after all. Do you think Carisi or Barba will crack first? We can include one wish to that – the winner has to give one wish to the loser."

"Fine but crack as in? Elaborate."

"Obviously to want to shack up fool isn't that the point? There's so much sexual tension there it reminds me of our youth."

Rolling his eyes, Fin turned to review the day's video to see the encounter of the pair of men in the kitchen prior to leaving for their groceries, "Hmmm….I know them both, I'm inclined to say Carisi. He's kind of a go-getter."

"But Barba would be the underdog then? Just because he's cold doesn't mean he doesn't have needs."

"Are you talking about his or yours now?"

John stabbed the other with his elbow, making the African-American groan from the sensation since they were bony as fuck and lethal to the ribs.

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about, stop playing stupid."

His fingers that had been teasing along the edge of the t-shirt the elder wore now went to pinching it. As they had been speaking, Fin managed to maneuver his whole hand beneath the fabric to touch the soft, pale skin that was familiar to him and turn into punishment from the painful jab.

"Christ John! That elbow is a fucking weapon all on its own!"

"And so are those cold fingers so we're even," His attention returning to the device after they had a moment of wrestling to get back into a comfortable seated position on their large bed; John looking at him victoriously.

John's finger moved to tap the screen on the other's phone, moving the camera to the bedrooms then back to the living room where both Carisi and Barba were currently situated – one in the armchair the other longer male seated on the couch. They had gone out, presumably to get toiletries (a gift for Carisi to go and have a shopping date with their favorite ADA) then returned to eat some Chinese food and have casual conversation before popping on the zombie movie.

"I'm still betting on Carisi, he just doesn't know the meaning of no."

"Reminds me of a big lug sitting next to me…"

"Babe, no in our sex always means yes."

"Are you a SVU Detective or an animal?"

Fin laughed as he nipped against the other's ear as the head leaned closer to watch the video, humming lightly, "A little of both."

Of course the video's audio was automatically muted unless they prompt a reason to listen in when Barba hopefully manages to host events in the loft.

Fin's fingers moving to zoom in the camera to see that only the younger man was watching the movie avidly. Barba appeared to have slumped over in his armchair, awkwardly curled up and sagging in it. He must have been exhausted to being dragged about by the suspenders to and from the station.

"You must have been like a bat out of hell trying to talk him into all of this; poor guy can barely keep up with your roll."

"Not my fault youth today has such odd priorities; you'd think I showed him a good time for the trouble."

"I don't want to know seeing as your methods of madness are questionable."

"I think Barba might give in with some different sort of coaxing."

"Hey, no cheating or you're disqualified," Fin mused as he watched the younger man turn his attention from the movie over to the dozing Latino situated across from him.

"Wait…so you're not bothered by what sort of coaxing I was referring to?"

"John, I just spent half of my day prying you off of Barba to wanting one of Carisi to go. I was half waiting for you to ask Dodds out on a date," He was joking for the most part, but his jealousy was not something to toy with too terribly. His temper was notorious and ended them in close calls in breaking up before. Though with age, they had mellowed out and accepted one another's faults.

A wrinkle of his nose, John reached for the phone to click and turn off the streaming video right as Carisi appeared to walk towards Barba to presumably pick him up and carry him over to the bedroom; leaving it discarded and to the side.

Fin's eyes turned almost lazily as the body warmth pulled away from where his hand had continued caressing idly till his lap was suddenly full of a lithe, male who had a pout on his lips that made him laugh inwardly.

His face stoic to not reflect any sort of emotion to his elder lover whose hands went to either side of his own head on against the headboard.

"Yes dear?"

"You're supposed to get mad and fight for my honor you idiot."

"Why? We both know that you're mine and mine alone, those punks got nothing on me," A smirk as one hand snaked itself around the lean waist, fingers nestling underneath the shirt to the base of that spine to caress and pull the other closer to his own torso. His brown eyes looking into mischievous blue ones as his other hand reached for the light on the night table.

"That's for damn sure," John laughed at the other's confidence as the light was turned off to leave them in the dark to tangle in the sheets and know that despite their age, they still had a lot of energy left.

To be continued….


End file.
